1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to name suggestion in a messaging application. Specifically, the invention relates to transmitting contact information through a messaging application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical messaging applications allow two users to communicate in either real time or by using inboxes (e.g., email or social media websites). In some applications, each user has a list of trusted or approved contacts of other users who use the messaging application. However, current messaging applications do not have an easy process for sharing trusted contacts with other users. In some instances, a user must manually provide the name and contact information (e.g., a unique ID, a user name, or identifying information) to other users so that they may contact the person suggested by the user.
Currently, there is no convenient method of automatically displaying a list of potential contacts to the user so that the user can quickly send the contact information to other users.